Malon's Experience
by XxWhiteWingedWarHorsexX
Summary: About Malon and her life its just the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Malons Experience

By: XxWhiteWingedWarHorsexX

Disclaimer:

This story originates from The Legend of Zelda obviously the creators of the game own it I don't I do not own these characters just this story

Chapter One:

_Her father had been going to deliver milk and eggs to Hyrule Castle ever since Malon could remember, always wishing she could travel with him but since she wasn't able to ride on the cart with the crates or walk with her father she was denied the opprotunity to go, time and time again. Constantly taking care of all the farm chores while her father spent time carefully crating everything. _

_One day as Malon was heading out to the pasture to check on the pregnant horse ,they had pinned up by herself till she had her foal, was in labor giving birth to the little pony she would later call Epona. Epona always acted so wild with everyone but herself, Malon seemed to have acomplished befriending the tiny pony. Not long after Epona was born Epona's mother sadly died leaving Malon heavy with grief not only because that was the Ranch's prized horse but because Epona was left with out a mother. As time went by Epona counted on Malon to feed, groom, and bathe her when needed a bond growing between them, becoming very strong as well._

_More time went by till Malon's father hired a ranch hand, more like a babysitter, Ingo is his name Malon had a bad feeling about him but he looked naturally sneaky, he didn't need a certain look on his face. He always hung around the chicken coop and the barn, never really around the horses, Malon always thought it was because he was scared of them but soon she would find out why he was never around them. Soon everything settled down on the ranch and Malon was able to travel with her father into Hyrule to the Castle as long as she rode Epona and stayed out of everyones way._

'Today me and daddy go to market, maybe I'll be able to meet the princess finally' Malon skipped over to the pasture gate intending on getting Epona but noticed her father was waiting on her, "Oh good morning daddy when do we leave.." her father cut her off "I'm delivering today, there is no 'we' for a while sweetie, you've been slacking in your chores" he sighed leading her back towards the barn. "But daddy you said I could go every time!" she huffed pulling away, tears welling up in her wide eyes, "I know sweet heart and I am truly sorry but the King doesn't want any distractions for Princess Zelda today while she's in the garden ,with her guard, studying" he sighed hating to dissappoint his only daughter but it was the Kings orders after all.

Malon ran off in utter dissappointment, running back to the pasture, flying through the gate straight to Epona knowing she would be there for her. Crying never got her anywhere but she just needed to cry for a few minutes then march back to chores, refusing to let her father see her like this, ever. After her mother had died she had seen her father cry too much, she had too, but only at night in her room would she let the tears fall down her cheeks to plop onto her hands clenched in her lap. 'Ok' she thought bring herself together before standing up, then petting Epona before she started off back toward the barn to milk some cows once again to start the crating process all over again before her father returned from Hyrule Castle.

Later that evening Malon grew worried her father hadn't gotten home in time for supper, which wasn't like him to miss one meal, not even for an afternoon nap. She wondered out to the barn, opening the door silently spotting Ingo in one other the stalls she walked over "Mr. Ingo have you heard word from my father that he would be late getting back?" she hoped he would have holding her breath waiting for his answer. "No Malon I havn't would you like me to go looking for him?" he asked his eyes looking shifty as he stared down at her small figure. "No I will fetch Epona then ride off to find him, oh and I left your supper in a basket on a bale of hay toward the entrance of the barn!" she called out over her shoulder as he hurried off to fetch Epona, wishing it wasn't so dark. Ingo let his gaze slide down to her ass as she ran to fetch her horse.

Malon rode to the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch to see if she ay spot her father coming down the road, but no such luck. She rode across the open fields to the draw bridge leading to Hyrule, stopping Epona long enough to sigh heavily beginning to worry.

"hello there.." a soft male voice spoke from near the opposite side of the path she was on. "Whoes there?" Malon stammered looking over, trying to calm Epona as she snorted angrily at the shadowy figure.

For a brief moment, in the glow of the full moon she saw a blur of green fabric and the flash of a sword before the figure dissapeared off toward a small bridge, ''hes probably headed to Kakariko Village'' she mumbled to herself as she urged Epona to walk into the city toward the path on the other side of the market to the castle. On the way she spotted the upturned cart, gasping she jumped off her horse running to the cart, noticing the absent of one wheel, her father, and the crates, Malon hurried up to Hyrule Castle, running to the kitchen door.

Knocking slightly she stared nervously at the oak wood door willing it to open, shortly a tall built woman answered, having white-ish violet hair and deep purple eyes, staring down at Malon "who are you child?" her voice comanded almost gently. Malon straightend her shoulders "I am Malon daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, did my father make his delivery yet?" her voice trembled giving away her emotions to this stanger, seeing sadness grow in the woman's eyes.

"Oh your father…"

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Malons Experience

By: XxWhiteWingedWarHorsexX

Disclaimer:

This story originates from The Legend of Zelda obviously the creators of the game own it I don't I do not own these characters just this story

**Chapter 2:**

"Oh your father.." the woman trailed off looking back over her shoulder to someone then nodded for Malon to come into what happened to be the kitchen. She then noticed Princess Zelda at the table looking at her intently smiling gently, remembering her manners Malon curtsied "your most royal Highness".

"Please no formalities I don't like them" Zelda stood up holding her dainty hand out to her, Malon shook it gently, "nice to meet you…now" she said almost anxiously "where is my father" her eyes welled up with tears thinking of where he might be. The purple eyed woman stepped forward "I am Impa and your father came to deliver but he passed out from heat exhaustion….im guessing soon after he left and he was taken by some strange men in black robes" Malon gasped in horror then she blacked out.

Blinking back grogginess she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room, "WH-where am I?" she spoke allowed not noticing the princess in the room, waiting anxiously in a rocking chair. "Oh good your awake I was so worried when you fainted in the kitchen!" Zelda smiled walking over to sit on the edge of the humongous bed, stroking a few strands of wavy red hair from Malons face.

"Oh.." was all she could manage through her dry mouth, her voice catching with emotion remembering the conversation of the previous night. Zelda's smile faded into a slight frown, "don't you worry I will personally escort you back to your Ranch along with your horse…Epona was it?" she smiled slightly once more handing over a jar of fresh water. Malon's hands were so shaky Zelda had to help her steady her hands, the soft touch of hands sent a spark of electricity through her.

"Thank you Zelda I must repay you in some way.." she looked down a slight blush on her cheeks knowing she should be ashamed at her reaction to the touch of the Princess's hand. "Oh im sure we can find a way dear Malon" she leaned forward licking a drop of water gently, almost shyly, off the corner of Malons mouth. Malon shuddered gently, gulping wondering what Zelda was doing. Just then Impa walked in "Oh good you're both up, we need to get going if we are to return her before sundown".

About an hour later the group was back at Lon Lon Ranch, having to have hurried across the vast fields to make it on time, "this is such a beautiful Ranch" Zelda's eyes lit up as she watched the horses gallop around in the pasture as Malon released Epona, smiling with her. "I know my father worked so hard…" Ingo appeared almost seemingly out of nowhere interrupting her "ahhh Ms. Malon you have returned" his eyes traveled the length of her body then his gaze jumped back to her face.

"Yes and the princess was kind enough to escort me back" a slight blush appearing on her face from the memory of what Zelda had done that morning, then the fact she caught Ingo staring at her body. Princess Zelda stepped forward "how do you do Mr. Ingo?" her eyes burned with contempt, curling her lips into a cruel smile as they shook hands. Malon looked towards the barn, getting a bad feeling. "The cows are awfully quiet I hope nothing is wrong with them" she glared at Ingo knowing he had betrayed her father more than once, but as usual her father always laughed and said he must have sold them and didn't remember, "I also am starting to wonder if my father's kidnapping wasn't just random either" she trailed off seething with anger.

"Come now girls.." Impa's voice was gentle as she ushered them into the main house, watching Ingo carefully out of the corner of her eyes. Malon fixed some snacks for the time being as she watched out the window for anything suspicious, "I never trusted him Malon.." Zelda's quiet voice was soft almost sad even as she spoke, not looking up from her jar of milk. She turned to face the Princess looking at her with a frown on her face, "what ever do you mean Zelda?" she was just as confused as a blindfolded pig.

"He used to work for my father before he started selling my father's possessions, when my father found out he fired Ingo and ban him from Hyrule" she needed to explain no more Malon understood, Ingo was a perverted con artist! Impa had already started out the door headed to the barn to talk to Ingo, Zelda wrapped her arms around Malons waist after sneaking up behind her. Malon Blushed turning to look deep into Zelda's eyes smiling shyly, "yes?" her voice shook as she tried to back away gently.

Zelda's blonde hair tumbled out of her up do as she took the clip out and put it in her pocket. Now Malon was nervous hating the fact that her body was reacting to the Princess's.

Impa walked into the barn finding Ingo facing a wall behind a hay bale, hearing a slight slapping noise she at once knew what he was doing. She pulled Ingo up by the collar of his shirt smiling in satisfaction at his embarrassment. "So you perverted old fool trying to con Malon's father out of his ranch are you?" she asked in a quiet menacing voice loving the fear that crept into his eyes and the blush that spread over his face.

" I don't know what you're talking about" his voice quivered as she stared furiously at him, her grip tightening at his bullshit lie. "How dare you Ingo, the King banned you from Hyrule and you know that dumb ass!" Impa's voice rose till she was shouting at him, tossing him against the wall she drew out a knife from her boot intending on killing him.

"Please!" Ingo began to cry as he begged for his life not wanting to die. "I'm sorry I'll leave I promise!" Impa smiled stepping closer.

"Oh yes you will."

**To be continued..**


End file.
